1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-talk correction method for an electro-optical apparatus, a correction circuit thereof, an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic apparatus for preventing the occurrence of so-called horizontal cross-talk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electro-optical apparatus for performing display based on an electro-optical change in electro-optic material such as liquid crystal, there is a problem of horizontal cross-talk, which causes a difference in display quality in the horizontal (row) direction. Horizontal cross-talk probably occurs because a spike resulting from the switching of voltage on data lines (segment electrodes) causes the RMS value of the voltage applied to pixels to fluctuate.
Technologies for preventing the occurrence of such horizontal cross-talk include, for example, the two technologies described below. One technology corrects the voltage applied to pixels by reducing the pulse width of a scan signal according to the number of segment electrodes for which the voltage is switched. (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-52922. (Refer to, for example, FIGS. 1 and 2 and Paragraph 0027.). This technology is referred to as Technology A.) The other technology adds a correction signal to, for example, a data signal after distortion (spike) of a driving signal is detected. (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-56292. (Refer to, for example, FIG. 1 and Paragraph 0017.). This technology is referred to as Technology B.)
In Technology A described above, however, a spike is not detected, and hence the correction accuracy of the applied voltage is not sufficiently high. Furthermore, in Technology B described above, although a spike is detected, a correction signal is generated via, for example, a filter and an amplifying circuit, and hence some amount of delay in operation occurs. For this reason, a correction signal for canceling out a spike is added immediately after the spike, which causes the voltage applied to pixels to change significantly. Consequently, the RMS value of the voltage is not corrected with sufficiently high accuracy, particularly when pixels have capacitance, as with a liquid crystal device.
The present invention is proposed in view of the problems described above. An object of the present invention is to provide a cross-talk correction method for an electro-optical apparatus, a correction circuit thereof, an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic apparatus which can correct the RMS value of a voltage applied to pixels with high accuracy in order to prevent the occurrence of horizontal cross-talk.